Yesterday
by Schumeriagirl
Summary: Der Krieg tobt,doch Draco&Hermine müssen ihren ganz eigenen Kampf kämpfen.Heimlich treffen sie sich,verbergen ihre Gefühle. Draco will,dass sie sich in Sicherheit bringt,doch sie will bei ihren Freunden bleiben.Was kann ihnen genommen werden? HermineXDrac


**Disclaimer:** Der Song „Yesterday" ist von Leona Lewis aus dem Album Spirit. Mir gehören weder der Song noch die in meiner Geschichte vorkommenden Charaktere. Die sind alle geistiges Eigentum von J.K.Rowling. Mir gehört allein die Idee zu dieser Story, wenn ihr sie irgendwo schon mal gelesen habt, tut es mir leid, ich habe sie noch nirgendwo gesehen.

_**Yesterday**__**  
**_

Hermine lag schlafend unter der Decke, als er den Raum verließ. Es war eine umwerfende Nacht gewesen und er wusste, dass er niemals vergessen würde, wie sie sich angefühlt hatte. Ihre heiße haut an der seinen. Ihre kleinen Finger überall auf seinem Körper. Seine Hände in ihren locken. Ihre zarten Lippen, ihr leidenschaftlicher Kuss. Alles an ihr machte ihn wild. Aber das, was gestern geschehen war, durfte nicht noch einmal geschehen. Es war viel zu gefährlich. Für sie beide.

Aber das hatte er schon beim letzten mal gesagt und das Mal davor. Jedes Mal hatte er sich geschworen, dass er sie nie wieder sehen würde, aber sein Herz hatte seinen Verstand immer wieder um die Kontrolle betrogen. Und jetzt konnte er es auch ganz ehrlich zugeben: Er war süchtig. Süchtig nach ihr und doch hatte er keine Chance mit ihr so zusammen zu sein, wie er es so gerne wollte. Egal welche Seite den Krieg gewann, sie hatten keine Chance. Deswegen war es besser jetzt zu gehen.

Hermine erwachte als das Morgenlicht ihre Wange kitzelte. Ihre Hand tastete nach dem Mann, der vor wenigen Stunden noch an ihrer Seite ruhig geschlafen hatte. Doch da war niemand. Nur Leere. Sie hätte es besser wissen müssen, doch ihr Herz hatte sich einfach geweigert ihrem Verstand zu glauben und sich wieder mit ihm eingelassen. Sie konnte einfach nicht von ihm lassen und irgendwann würde es sie noch einmal umbringen. Es würde sie umbringen diesen Mann zu begehren und vor allen Dingen ihn zu lieben. Es konnte einfach kein gutes Ende mit ihnen nehmen.

Langsam ließ Hermine ihre Füße aus dem Bett sinken und stand auf. Sie sah zu, wie die Sonne aufging und fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, warum Draco nicht wenigstens eine ganze Nacht mit ihr verbrachte.

_"I just can't believe you're gone, still waiting for morning to come  
When I see if the sun will rise, in the way that you're by my side,  
Where we had so much in store, tell me what is it all reaching for"_

"Hermine?"

Erschrocken drehte Hermine sich um. Harry stand locker im Türrahmen und betrachtete seine älteste Freundin. Er hatte ihre leise gemurmelten Worte gehört und wusste genau, was sie quälte. Sie hatte zwar niemandem von ihrer Affäre mit Draco erzählt, doch er wusste, dass sie miteinander schließen. Er konnte sogar genau sagen wann, denn an diesen Morgen war Hermine immer besonders bedrückt. Harry konnte die fragen und Sorgen in ihrem Gesicht lesen und er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass sie endlich glücklich werden könnte. Wenn es sein musste auch mit Draco Malfoy.

Gemeinsam verließen sie Hermines Schlafzimmer und gesellten sich zu den anderen in die Küche. Alle waren bereits munter am Essen und niemand außer Harry bemerkte Hermines schweigen. Sie unterhielten sich über die schönen Tage in Hogwarts. Damals war ihr Leben noch halbwegs normal gewesen.

„Hermine, ich hab dich schon so lange nicht mehr lachen sehen? Kann denn noch nicht einmal die Erinnerung an all die schönen Tage dich zum Lächeln bringen? Wie wir damals am See saßen? Die beste Zeit unseres Lebens."

"Ach Harry, warum soll ich mich mit Erinnerungen quälen, die eh nur weh tun. Als gäbe es im Jetzt und hier nicht schon genug Schmerz. Jetzt will ich neue gute Erinnerungen schaffen. Oder zumindest anderen die Chance geben neue schöne Erinnerungen zu schaffen. Und später, ja, später kann ich dann vielleicht lächelnd an all das zurück erinnern. Wenn ich dann noch leben werde.

_When we're through building memories  
I'll hold yesterday in my heart, in my heart."_

Wortlos stand sie auf und ging zurück auf ihr Zimmer. Sie ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen und vergrub ihren Kopf in Händen. Alles war so viel komplizierter geworden in letzter zeit und sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass Harry von ihr und Draco wusste.

Erschreckt fuhr Hermine auf, als sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte. Sie drehte sich um und sah in Dracos blasses, wunderschönes Gesicht. Sie fuhr mit einer Hand durch seine Haare. Sie liebte das Gefühl auf ihrer Haut. Wie hypnotisiert sah sie zu ihm auf. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass er hier war. Bei ihr.

„Draco, was machst du hier?"

„Ich musste dich einfach sehen."

„Ich glaube dir nicht. Irgendetwas stimmt nicht. Du warst noch nie hier. Zumindest nicht am helllichten Tag. Was ist passiert?"

„Ich konnte dir wohl noch nie was vormachen, oder? Ich glaube sie wissen von uns beiden. Sie wissen, dass wir uns heimlich treffen und dass ich mehr für dich empfinde als pure Lust. Sie wissen es und ich bin mir sicher, dass meinem Vater es nicht gefallen wird. Er wird dich jagen und wenn er dich hat, wir er dich foltern. Ich möchte, dass du dich versteckst. Flieh am besten, dann kann dir nichts passieren."

„Nein Draco. Ich habe dir schon mal gesagt, dass ich kämpfen werde. Ich werde mich nicht verstecken wie ein kleines Kind und warten bis alles vorbei ist. Niemals."

Draco sah sie an und wusste, dass er seine Hexe nicht überzeugen konnte. Sie war immer noch so stur wie immer. Auch das war ein Grund, warum er sie so sehr liebte. Ja, er liebte Hermine Jane Granger, auch wenn er es ihr noch nie so deutlich gesagt hatte.

"Aber was ist, wenn dir etwas geschieht? Das würde ich nicht überleben, Hermine, ich liebe dich doch."

Hermine sah iebevoll zu Draco, der jetzt zum ersten Mal seine Gefühle gezeigt hatte. Sie war so glücklich. Doch trotzdem wollte sie ihm kein Versprechen geben, dass sie niemals würde halten können.

_"They can take tomorrow and the plans we made  
They can take the music that we'll never play  
All the broken dreams, take everything, just take it away"_

Hermine beugte sich vor und küsste Draco ganz zart. Leise flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr:

_"But they can never have yesterday  
They can take the future that we'll never know_

_they can take the places that we said we will go  
All the broken dreams take everything,_

_just take it away, but they can never have yesterday"_

Der Kuss wurde tiefer und man merkte beiden die Verzweiflung an. Sie wollten einander nie wieder los lassen. Nie wieder voneinander lassen müssen und zum ersten mal blieb Draco. Die ganze Zeit. Er schlief neben ihr ein und hielt sie im Arm. Niemals hatte er sich vorstellen können, wie es war nach dem Sex neben einer Frau aufzuwachen, doch er musste zugeben, dass es für ihn kein schöneres Gefühl gab.

Er fühlte ihre Hände über seinen Oberkörper streifen, gefolgt von ihrem Mund und er war nur zu bereit aufzugeben und sich ihr komplett hinzugeben. Doch die Zeit lief ihm davon. Er war schon viel zu lange hier. Gerade jetzt war es viel zu gefährlich. Er wollte sie nicht in Gefahr bringen. Zärtlich nahm er ihre Hand weg, stand auf und schlüpfte in seine Hose.

_"You always choose to stay, I should be thankful for everyday  
Heaven knows what the future holds, or least where the story goes  
I never believed until now, I know I'll see you again I'm sure  
No its not selfish to ask for more  
One more night one more day one more smile on your face "_

Draco lächelte ihr zu und verschwand dann mit einem leisen 'Plopp'. Wie immer ließ er sie allein, doch diesmal hatte er ihr eine Liebeserklärung zurückgelassen.

Eine weitere Schlacht, schon wieder Schreie, Blut Tote und so viel Schmerz. Hermine wusste nicht über wie viele tote Körper sie schon gegangen war. Es fühlte sich so an als würde sie über Scherben laufen. Alles erschien so surreal. Sie wollte nur noch fort sein, ganz weit weg von all dem Leid und doch konnte sie ihre freunde nicht allein lassen. Sie mussten zusammenhalten. Die Welt brauchte Hoffnung. Sie brauchte eine weitere Chance.

Schreie dröhnten in ihren Ohre, Flüche schossen durch die kühle Abendluft. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Hermine wie Draco einen Todesfluch, der für Harry bestimmt war, mit seinem Zauberstab ablenkte. Aber nicht nur sie hatte gesehen, wie er ihren besten Freund beschützt hatte, auch sein eigener Vater, Lucius Malfoy, hatte die Schwäche seines eigenen Sohnes, seinen Verrat, gesehen und sein einziges Verlangen war seinen Sohn dafür zu bestrafen.

Seinen Zauberstab hoch erhoben schleuderte er einen Fluch in Richtung Hermine, die sich nicht mehr rechtzeitig in Sicherheit bringen konnte. Geschickt schaute Draco von seinem Vater zu Hermine, die langsam in Harrys Armen zusammensackte. Sie lebte noch, doch so wie er seinen Vater kannte, würde sie nicht mehr lange die Augen geöffnet halten. Er spurtete in ihre Richtung, gefolgt von den Todesflüchen seines Vaters, doch keiner traf ihm. Vor Harry kam er zum stehen und blickte auf eine blasse Hermine herab. Draco wollte schreien, wollte fluchen, doch er konnte nur verzweifelt nach ihrer Hand greifen. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen, aber er konnte ihren Atem spüren. Harry war vergessen, die Schlacht um ihn herum vergessen, jetzt zählt nur noch Hermine.

Unter seiner Berührung öffnete sie die Augen und sah ihn langsam an. Ihre Augen leuchteten nicht mehr. Aus ihnen wich langsam das Leben. Hermine wollte etwas sagen und Draco musste sich tief zu ihr hinabbeugen um sie zu verstehen.

_"I thought our days would last forever, but it wasn't our destiny  
Coz in my mind we had so much time, but I was so wrong  
No I can believe me I can still find the strength in the moments we made_

_I'm lookin back on yesterday"_

Zum letzten mal trafen sich ihre Augen, bevor Hermine sie für immer schloss. Draco konnte sehen, wie Potter sie näher zu sich zog. Er war nicht in der Alge zu glauben, dass sie für immer gegangen war. Genauso wenig wie er selbst. Doch die Realität der Schlacht holte ihn schnell ein und mit eiserner Mine fuhr er Harry an.

„Potter, jetzt ist nicht die Zeit zu trauern. Du musst kämpfen, du musst ihn besiegen, damit Hermine nicht umsonst gestorben ist. Bitte. Ich passe auf ihren Körper auf."

Nur schwer ließ Harry Hermine los, doch er wusste, dass Malfoy recht hatte. Außerdem war Hermine in seinen Armen sicher, er würde ihren Körper mit seinem Leben beschützen. So wie sie ihn immer mit ihrer Liebe beschützt hatte.

--

Nun ja, mal wieder ein kleiner Songfic. Ich liebe das Lied „Yesterday" einfach. Schade nur, dass es sich schlecht mit einem Happy-End verträgt, aber das ist nicht zu ändern. Hoffentlich gefällt es euch trotzdem... Könnt eine Review hinterlassen... Würde mich sehr freuen!


End file.
